Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort
by FiRe2K5
Summary: Hey ppl... This is a 5th year fic.. as we all know Voldemort is back and wants revenge on Harry... Just read b4 u judge it... update once a week... H/G Hr/R
1. Default Chapter

Josh Waters  
  
Harry Potter Fan Fic  
  
The Return of Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry was awoken by a rapping at the window. It was a large tawny owl. It was a warm summer morning and he could hear the Dursley's down in the kitchen. Harry removed the parchment and the owl went on its way. He examined the letter; it bore the Hogwarts seal. He tore it open and it was his list of new schoolbooks and items. It had been one month since the end of the Tri-wizard tournament. It had been one month since the death of Cedric Diggory. It had been one month since Lord Voldemort had risen once again.  
  
Harry had been in touch with Professor Dumbledore since he had left school. Dumbledore had told him that Sirius is with Lupin and they are planning to come to Hogwarts next year for extra protection. Harry had wondered how Sirius was going to come to school yet he was a fugitive. Dumbledore had told him that Fudge was taking all of his advice and that clearing Sirius' name would help the cause.  
  
Harry thought that this was great. Just the thought of getting out of the Dursley's home was great. "Boy!" Roared Mr.Dursley. Harry rushed down stairs to see what Mr.Dursley was yelling for. " This just came for you," said Mr. Dursley. It was another letter from Mrs.Weasley, covered in stamps once again. Harry tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't help it. " I told her not to use so many stamps" snickered Harry. Mr.Dursley gave him the letter, which was unusual; Harry proceeded to open it. It read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am writing to you to tell you that it is not safe at the Dursley house anymore. We are coming to pick you up immediately. Tell your Uncle that we will be arriving tomorrow night by means of Floo powder. Will see you soon.  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
Harry wondered why she just hadn't used the owl post. Then he thought best not to attract attention to the house by sending an owl. Harry went downstairs to see that the Dursley's were already awake. The Dursley's hated Harry because he was a wizard. They despised the word " Magic" and despised Harry even more. " What was that owl in your room for boy?" asked Uncle Dursley. Harry wondered if he should even tell them that he was leaving. It wasn't like they would care anyway. " That was Mrs. Weasley's owl. The Weasley's are coming to pick me up tomorrow night" It seemed that Uncle Vernon was thinking about what happened last year when they came to pick him up. "Why are they picking you up so early into the summer?" " It is not safe here anymore" replied Harry. Harry handed him the letter from Mrs. Weasley. " Rubbish, absolute rubbish" roared Uncle Vernon. " Why is it not safe?" Harry thought about this and then with a grin said, " A very dark and powerful wizard is coming to kill me and my entire family." At that Dudley screamed and ran to his mother, Petunia. Harry went to his room while the Dursley's stared in horror.  
  
Harry was pleased with himself and decided to write to Sirius. He hadn't talked with Sirius since right before the third task of the Tri- Wizard tournament. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and some ink and began to write:  
  
Sirius  
  
I will be going to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. Mrs. Weasley wrote to me today that they would be picking me up tomorrow night. They said it is not safe here anymore. Why is that Sirius? I don't understand I thought that Professor Dumbledoor said he had safety precautions around the Dursley home. Nevertheless I would prefer to be at the Burrow with Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George anyway. I just wanted to let you know. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
As Harry wrote he thought about Ginny. He thought about her crush on him since she was 11. He had to admit that she was rather pretty since he last saw here. He heard a ruffle of feathers and rush of wind and looked up and saw a great eagle owl that looked remarkably like Draco Malfoys. He read the letter it had attached to its leg:  
  
THE DARK LORD IS COMING FOR YOU HARRY. YOU MUST LEAVE AT ONCE. I KNOW I HAVE BEEN A GREAT BIG PRAT TO YOU HARRY AND I AM SORRY. LEAVE YOUR HOUSE AT ONCE AND I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS.  
  
Draco  
  
This was the weirdest thing. Draco Malfoy is being nice? This must be a trick Harry thought. As Harry thought more and more about this his head began to hurt. He finally decided Draco had gone crazy and laid down to sleep.  
  
Harry Potter you cannot escape me I am coming for you Harry Potter.  
  
You will not die the death your parents did, quick and painless  
  
but you will die slow and agonizing.  
  
Harry jumped up and his scar was on fire. He reached up and put a hand over it instinctively. As the pain began to subside he looked at his hand. Blood. Blood was on his hand. He ran to look in his mirror and saw that his scar was open and bleeding. He grabbed for anything he could get and put it on his scar. He looked into the mirror once again and for one small second he thought he could see the Dark Lord looking back at him with and evil grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was a dark and dreary dungeon that was very cold. Carved snakes lined the wall. In the middle of the room were two men.  
  
"Is the plan ready Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, We have to initiatives at Hogwarts"  
  
"Excellent"  
  
"My Lord, what are you planning to do at Hogwarts?"  
  
"You will find out in due time Wormtail"  
  
"Yes, My Lord.  
  
Harry woke with a start and shoved his glasses on. The clock read 5:47am. "Great just great!! That bastard is already planning to kill me once again!" he yelled at apparently no one. He didn't notice in all his frustration that today was his 15th birthday. Harry tried remembering all the dream and what happened the night before even though it was so short. He grabbed some parchment and ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Last evening I received an owl from Draco Malfoy stating that I must leave my home at once. I'm not to inclined to take his word for this. He says that Voldemort is after me. Then I had another dream. Voldemort is planning an attack on me at Hogwarts. He says he has to spies at Hogwarts. Just thought i would let you know. Also, even though the Weasleys havn't asked me to stay at their place for the last few weeks, I am sure they will so will i be allowed to go? Thanks Professor. Have a great holiday.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry reread the letter and decided it was good. He walked over to Hedwig's cage only to find her gone. He went to the window and looked out longingly. He stared at the rising sun with its red and orange hues cascading over the land. What he would give to and fly right now. Yet, Uncle Vernon once again locked his things away in the cupboard under the stairs. After a while he just sat and watched the sun rise higher and higher into the sky. As the sun was just peaking completely over the horizon he saw Hedwig returning. "Hello girl" he called as she flew in. She gave a low hoot to respond.  
  
"BOY!!! Get your ruddy arse down here now." Roared Vernon. Harry gave a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was already 7:30. He was amazed at how fast time went by. He quickly ran down the stairs and looked at Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley all in the kitchen. "Make Dudleykins some breakfast now!!" said Petunia. The Dursleys had taken Dudley off his diet because they saw it wasn't working for him at all. He seemed to not have made anychange in his weight at all. "Yes Aunt Petunia." said Harry. Harry began to wonder why the damned Dursleys can't make their own breakfast. They made him do everything from cooking to cleaning. Even though he didn't want to he complied to their requests. He didn't want to anger the Dursley's. The last time he did that he spent a week in his room. After he made Pancakes and bacon(12 pancakes and 20 peices of bacon for Dudley) he ran back to his room.  
  
While in his room he discovered muggle writing. He had already read the stories of Moby Dick,  
  
Aladdin, and Peter Pan. He was now on the storie of Robin Hood and his Merry Old men. He saw a lot of himself in Robin Hood and a lot of Ron in Little John. He loved to read of Robin Hood always thwarting the Sheriff of Nottingham. As he read he became very tired. After a while he drifted of to sleep dreaming of Robin Hood and his men running through the Sherwood forest and for once was not plauged by Voldemort  
  
*******************  
  
Harry woke up with a smile after a few hours. His clock read 3:14 am.. Must I always wake in the middle of the night thought Harry?. I might as well send Hedwig to Dumbledore. He walked to Hedwigs cage and saw that she was watching him intently. "Would you like to run a letter for me to Professor Dumbledore?" Hedwig stretched her wings and gave flight and rounded down the the window sill.. He attached the letter to her leg and told her to be careful. She nipped his finger in affection and flew off into the night. Harry gave a small sigh and decided to get some sleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Waking up from a dreamless sleep Harry looked for his clock which had been knocked on the ground the night before. 12:34 pm!!!! WHat?? How is this possible thought Harry.. Where are the Dursleys?? "Uncle Vernon?""Aunt Petunia?""Dudley?" He ran downstairs to look for them. On the kitchen table he found a note.  
  
Harry went out for the day. If I return and the house is blown up i will personally beat the living hell outta you!!!  
  
That's great thought Harry. Lets make threats. Well might as well make the best of it. Harry began to play on Dudleys computer. He was playing a war game of some sorts. Then Harry got a better idea. He opened the lock on the cupboard and took out all his Hogwarts items. He ran back to his room and started on his Charms homework.. After a few hours Hedwig returned with a reply from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry,  
  
I have spoken with the Weasleys and they would be delight to have you for the rest of the summer. I have told them not to owl you for certain reasons. They will be there to pick you up at eleven pm. Sorry about the late notice and late timing I have my reasons. About your dream, Harry I know that Voldemort is out to capture you. Watch your back.. I have been talking with the ministry to allow you and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to use magic outside of school for your protection. They have agreed to allow you.. Use this privlege responsibly. Take care Harry.  
  
Professor Dumbeldore.  
  
This is great thought Harry. Magic outside of school! What could be better?? Well the Weasleys will be here soon better get ready. And with that he began to get ready.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. I love Robin Hood so i used him in my story.. dunno who the author is but i dont own that either..  
  
  
  
useless chapter it seems but if helps with the story. 


End file.
